Liquid Courage
by pegasusrising82
Summary: AU fic where Daryl meets Carol at a bar. *It's based on a picture I saw of Norman and Melissa from many years ago and also on Norman's description of what Daryl's first time would be like. Cross posted from my LiveJournal. I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters in this story.*


The bar is loud, smoky and crowded but despite that, he sees her chatting up the bartender, leaning heavily on the bar with her elbows. They look extremely friendly. Her friend, perhaps? He had a mighty beard and was big in different senses of the word. Well over 6 feet tall and with biceps the size of toddlers. She throws her head back and lets out what he assumes is a loud laugh. Daryl just can't stop staring at her.

She downs the last swig of her beer and orders another. He wonders if he could talk to her as well. She takes her jacket off and his breath catches in his throat. She's wearing a white halter top held together around her neck and back by thin straps. She rolls her shoulders and her curly brown hair lightly bounces, framing her face. Daryl stands from his seat at the back of the bar and pulls on his own jacket, trying to muster up the courage to get his legs moving. The steps are slow and awkward until he's standing just a foot away from her.

"I'll take a beer," he croaks out.

Both of them turn, having been interruped by Daryl. The bartender frowns and says he needs to fetch another case from the back; the woman just smiles and shakes it off. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, Daryl sits one barstool away from her.

"T-that's a nice jacket." He said and tried to avoid her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-y-your jacket. It's uh, n-nice." Daryl stutters out.

"Oh, thanks." She replied and her gaze went straight back to her beer bottle.

"I'm Daryl," He said trying to get her attention again, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Hi, Daryl. I'm Carol and no thanks. I'm good for now."

"Y-you're very beautiful." He blurts out. _"What are you doing?!"_ He yells in his head.

"Am I?" Carol replies, her voice dripping with amusement. She stands up and he thinks he's screwed it up. She's leaving to possibly talk to her bartender friend about how pathetic he is. That assumption running through his head would be wrong.

As soon as she stands, she sits back down in the empty stool between them; she continues, "You look like you're barely old enough to be in here, sweetheart," bringing the tip of the bottle up to her lips.

Daryl swallows hard, then laughs uneasily, "I'm 27, I just look young."

"Yes, I know, which is why I said that." She says and laughs. Daryl can't help it and his face starts reddening. Carol notices straight away.

"Don't get so flustered!" She teases and nudges his arm.

"Sorry," Daryl replies and can barely look at her face. Meanwhile, she can't take her eyes off him.

At that moment, the bartender came back out holding a box, and quickly shoots them an uneasy look.

"Ren, we'll take another round." Carol said, gathered her things and led Daryl to a table in a dark corner of the bar.

She relaxed in her chair and took another swig of her beer, "So, tell me, Daryl. What brings you to my brother's bar tonight?"

"B-brother?" Daryl's eyes widened and was startled to see Ren standing at his left, holding a beer in each hand.

"Everything okay here?" His voice thundered through Daryl's ears.

"Everything's fine, dear." Carol mocked him. He scoffed and "accidentally" bumped Daryl's chair as he left.

"As I asked before I was rudely interrupted, what brings you here tonight?"

Finally at ease, he answered, "Just trying to unwind. My brother Merle, uh, came back home today. I didn't wanna be there when he showed up."

Carol dropped her playfulness, "Left on bad terms, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Daryl scratched his head.

"Well, let's drink to good ol' Merle and that the two of you hopefully bury the hatchet." She said and raised her bottle.

"I just pray it ain't buried in my back." He chortled and clinked their bottles together.

Two hours later, a few beers had been drunk and many stories were shared. Daryl was a thousand times more relaxed than he was at the beginning of the evening, despite Carol's brother being under the same roof.

"I have to ask," Carol began, "What's with the bandana?"

"Oh, uh, it's one of Merle's. I stole it from him when I was younger and he never found out. It's sort of like a prize."

"You should ditch it. Makes you look like a punk kid." She smiled and slowly removed it from his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved his bangs away from his face.

"There we go. That'll look better in your pocket."

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Liquid courage was a hell of a thing.

"Should we? Are we tipsy enough for it?"

"Yes, on both counts."

She leaned close, "Where would you take me?"

"Back to yours?"

"Can't. Rob is there." She sighed.

"Is that your kid or somethin'?"

"No, my brother. Ren's twin."

Upon hearing that, Daryl almost spat up the beer in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, they'd fuckin' kill you." Carol laughed, "How about your place? I'd like to meet the famous Merle."

"Doubt we'd get a warm welcome."

There was an awkward silence, "Then let's treat this as what it really is and go to a motel. Or your car."

"Car's good for me if it is for you. I'm strapped for cash anyway."

"Ooh, the words every lady wants to hear." She said and grabbed her jacket. He watched her walk away until she reached the door. Carol looked back and gave him a look that said, _"Why aren't you following me?"_

He shot up and all but ran outside where she was waiting for him, lighting a cigarette.

"Where to?"

Daryl nervously pointed at an old beat up car parked towards the back of the bar. Carol put the cigarette back between her lips and inhaled deeply. She flicked the ash off the tip and exhaled, "Well, I guess there's nothing to it but to do it." She tossed it aside and walked towards him and kissed him hard. He was taken aback and meekly kissed her back.

"Your brother is gonna see us," he mumbled between kisses. Carol took a step back and chuckled, "You're that scared of him, huh?" Daryl shrugged, "All right, lead the way, sir."

They got in the backseat and Carol hurriedly straddled him. She kissed him roughly and placed her hand on his chest, it slowly traveled down between his legs. She massaged his cock through his jeans, feeling him growing hard beneath her palm. Daryl let her take control and placed his hands on the seat, not knowing if she'd be okay with him touching her. Carol grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her breasts, "It's okay," she giggled, "you can touch them."

She tugs at the straps on her back and tosses the white fabric (because at this point, Daryl isn't even sure if it can correctly count as an item of clothing, it was so thin and skimpy) aside. He's so in the moment that he forgets his shyness and buries his face between her breasts, uninhibitedly licking and kissing at her chest. Carol could have done without, since he was a bit erratic at it, but she appreciated his effort. She reaches down and unzips his jeans, dipping her hand into his underpants.

"I'm ready," he whispers hoarsely.

Carol raises her eyebrows and says absolutely amused, "Oh, are you now?" He nods fiercely. She slides off him and unbuttons her jeans as well. Daryl helps her kick them off along with her panties and right away they're back to their original position with her on top. Carol takes his hand and guides it between her legs, sinking a finger into her. She bites her lip and kisses him, breathing hard onto his lips.

Daryl slowly begins moving in and out, trying to think of something, anything, to keep him from coming in his pants.

_"Dead dogs... Nuns... Gangrene... Aunt Mae..."_

After what seems to him like hours, Carol reaches back into her jeans pocket and pulls out a condom.

"A girl never knows if she's gonna need one so she has to be prepared," she said and smiled a wicked smile.

She rolls it down Daryl's cock all while he's repeating his mantra in his head, breaking out into a serious sweat. Carol raises her hips and positions his cock at her entrance. She was so slick and warm, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Daryl had been with women before but never "sealed the deal."

Carol gyrated her hips and kissed him to muffle his ear-piercing moans.

_"Fuck... Nuns... Uncle Joe... Fuck... Fucking... So good... FUCK!"_ Daryl thought; he couldn't form a single word and came with loud shuddering gasps and grunts against Carol's chest.

She smiled and hugged his head, chuckling softly, "Oh, it's okay," she soothed him, making him face her and moving sweaty strands of hair off his forehead, "it happens to everyone."

"That fast, though?" Daryl replied, very obviously embarrassed.

"You'd be surprised. The only way to get better is to keep practicing."

Carol slid off his lap and they sat in silence for a few seconds, "Yeah, I'm gonna go now," she said and began getting dressed.

"Already?" He asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm sure we both have things to do tomorrow," Carol said and opened the car door. Daryl noticed her bunched up panties on the floor of the car. He leaned out the window and yelled, "You forgot these!"

Whilst she dashed towards her car, she turned and laughed, "Keep them but feel free to return them to me next time!" And she got in and drove away.

One thing was for sure, he was definitely coming back to this bar.


End file.
